Small electrical connectors are often mounted to PC boards for enabling the PC boards to be coupled to a power or signal source. These connectors typically engage with a rigid contact which is in electrical communication with the power or signal source. FIG. 1 depicts a prior art electrical connector 8 formed from a flat, rectangular piece of sheet metal with two opposing contact tabs 6 formed in the center. The ends of the contact tabs 6 have a V-shape formed therein. The connector 8 includes two terminal pins 7 extending downwardly from the connector 8 for soldering to a PC board. When a rigid contact 9 is inserted into the gap between the two opposing contact tabs 6 to engage with connector 8, the tabs 6 are pushed slightly upwardly.